Stats
Unit Stats The following stats are associated with unit profiles. HP :The health points of the unit, indicated by a green bar as well. HP that is reduced to zero or below will destroy the unit. Armor :The armor points of the unit, if applicable, indicated by a blue bar as well. Armor is the equivalent of extra HP. Damage done to a unit is first applied to Armor before HP. Bravery :Bravery measures how well a unit will resist Suppression, a one-round state that reduces the affected unit's Offense. A unit with low Bravery is more likely to be suppressed than a unit with high Bravery. Some attacks have higher chances to cause Suppression. Security :Formerly known as Defense, this value determines how mobile and elusive a unit is. This value is compared against the attacker's Offense to determine the success of the attack. Some attacks will result with a "Miss", or in the case of weapons with multiple hits, not every attack will land. Dodge :This is the chance the unit will outright dodge an attack, that would normally be successful. A successful dodge will be indicated by a floating "Dodge" after an attack. This value is not shown to players, but its improvements can be seen with some unit promotions. Blocking :Blocking represents the size and stature of the unit, and how well they will screen for other units placed behind them. :* '-' : Also known as None, or no blocking. The unit is either too fast to effectively block attacks (eg. Scout Bike) or dug-in/hidden (eg. Sniper). This will only block Contact fire. :* Partial: The unit will block some attacks. This will block Contact and Direct fire. :* Blocking: The unit is large enough to be able to hide friendly units behind it. This includes most tanks and the Raider Brawler. This will block Contact, Direct and Precise Fire. Base Defense :These percentages represent how much damage is reduced to for an attack of that respective type. In some cases, values above 100% is actually a damage increase, representing a unit's weakness. Base Defense damage modification is applied only to damage to HP ( ). :For example, "85% Fire" means Fire damage type attacks will only do 85% of its full damage. Armor Defense :These percentages represent how much damage is reduced to for an attack of that respective type. Armor Defense damage modification is applied only to damage to Armor ( ). Weapon Stats The following stats are associated with specific attacks and weapons. Offense :Offense is a measure of a unit's accuracy. The higher it is, the more accurate your unit's attacks are going to be. This is compared against the target's Security to determine success. Units with weapons that generate multiple attacks (eg. Shock Troop), will usually have lower-than-average Offense because the number of bullets they put out make up for the reduced accuracy. :Offense is temporarily lowered by Suppression. Damage/Power :Damage is amount of enemy HP or Armor reduced with a successful attack. Some weapons deal "splash" damage, which is a fraction of this value. Damage is then further modified by Base Defense or Armor Defense. :Some weapons have a multiplier, (eg. "(x3)"), associated with Power. Each one is basically a separate attack, with its own chances for hit, miss and critical hits. Note that some attacks will apply this multiplier to separate targets in the highlighted area (eg. Hornet), or to each individual target in the highlighted area (eg. Gunner). :Though Power and Damage are practically synonymous, Power could be inherently a unit-specific stat that affects all attacks' Damage value. Damage Type :Damage Types associated with the attack. Range :This determines how many rows out the attack can reach. This is measured from the attacker's position on the battlefield, so an attacker placed further back in their own formation won't go as far into the enemy formation. :Some attacks have a minimum rage ("2-"). These units cannot target enemy units directly in front of them, but can still catch them with area-of-effect damage if they can target a space beyond those targets. Be wary of this because some situations can render the unit completely ineffective. :Some attacks have reduced accuracy at longer ranges. This can be seen by the change in color highlighting surrounding targeted units. Line of Fire :Line of Fire determines what the attacker can target with consideration of enemy units. :*'Contact': Contact Fire will target the first unit in range, regardless of the target's Blocking type. Most melee type attacks (mainly on Critters) are of this type. :**'Contact (Backstab)': "Backstab" Contact Fire is not noted in a unit's profile and not obvious as it simply appears as "Contact". This type of Contact can only target the rearmost unit of any column. Dust Walkers are the best example of this type of attack. :*'Direct': The attack will target the first unit that comes into range, ignoring '-' Blocking type units. For area-of-effect attacks, units that are not '-' Blocking will block the attack. This line of fire is the most common, typically found in most infantry and vehicle units. :*'Precise': The attack can target units behind those with 'Partial' Blocking, but not those with 'Blocking' Blocking type. This is found in Sniper units, like the Sharpshooter and Sniper. It is also found with the Heavy Recon's Flame Turret attack. :*'Indirect': The attack can target any unit in its range, regardless of Blocking units. Some Indirect attacks will even allow empty spaces to be targeted. This is generally found in Artillery units and troops like the Mortar and Grenadier. Prep Time :This represents a charge up period for certain attacks. The value is the number of rounds needed before the attack can be used. This basically restricts a unit from using the attack during the first few rounds of battle. Cooldown :This value is the number of rounds that need to transpire before the attack can be used again. Ammo :This represents how much ammo is available to a weapon. Some weapons will have multiple attacks, and thus share the same pool of Ammo. Some units will have two different weapons, and thus two separate Ammo stats. Ammo Used :How much ammo is expended from Ammo when the attack is used. Reload :This value is the number of rounds that need to transpire before the weapon's Ammo is replenished. During this time, attacks associated with the weapon cannot be used. :Reload is usually triggered immediately after all Ammo is spent. In some cases, the player can manually Reload before all Ammo is spent by using an attack when there is insufficient ammo. This option is available when the unit has multiple attacks with the same weapon with different Ammo Used stats. Armor Piercing % :The percentage determines how much of the damage is applied to HP ( ) directly from the attack. This allows some attacks to destroy units without having to deplete Armor ( ) completely. Base Crit :It is speculated that every unit has a 0% chance for criticals (Base Crit 0%), before taking into consideration Offense versus Security, and even possibly Range. So a Base Crit of greater than 0% would be the equivalent of a bonus to score critical hits. :Sometimes a unit will have their Base Crit of 0% visible in the unit's stat profile (eg. Tank Killer). The reason is unknown as to why this is. Crit% vs. :Some attacks have a higher chance to score critical hits against certain unit types. Attacks :This value corresponds to the number of animations the unit will go through with that single attack. This can be seen with the Trooper's Double Shot attack or the Grenadier's Handful of Grenades attack. Effect, Chance & Duration :Some attacks can cause a Status Effects. The Chance indicates the percent chance of causing said status effect, and the Duration is the length of the status effect. Damage over Time (DoT) :Damage over Time, as its name suggests, is a small amount of damage given over a set amount of rounds. Currently, the only types of damage over time are Poison and Fire. Explanation through Example Let's use this Dust Walker as an example. * The Dust Walker is of type "Soldier-Fast". Attacks that affect "Soldier" or "Fast" apply to the Dust Walker as well. * His high Security of 65 means that attacks with low Offense will have a hard time hitting him. * His low Bravery of 15 means that he is more vulnerable to "Suppression". * Partial Blocking means that enemy units cannot target past him with "Contact" or "Direct" Line of Fire attacks. * The Backstab attack has "Contact" Line of Fire. Though the name of the attack is a hint, but the "Contact" is really the "Backstab" variety that can only target the rearmost units. * The Range "1-5" basically allows him to target any row from any position on the battlefield. (Of course, the "backstab-Contact" plays into this range). * The Backstab attack has a long Cooldown of 3. When the Dust Walker attacks, he has to wait 3 entire rounds before he can attack again. * His Backstab attack has a bonus chance to score a critical hit against "Soldier" unit types (which includes Dust Walkers, as indicated earlier). ---- Category:Battle Information